L'interdit attire
by WaitingonDH
Summary: OS : Sirius aimait enfreindre les règles. James lui avait interdit de s'intéresser à une fille, une seule fille. Sa sœur. Sauf que, Sirius était attiré par tout ce qui lui était interdit. Une seule fille, une seule date, avaient réussi à faire flancher Sirius Black. SBxOC


**L'interdit attire.**

Sirius aimait enfreindre les règles. James lui avait interdit de s'intéresser à une fille, une seule fille. Sa sœur. Sauf que, Sirius était attiré par tout ce qui lui était interdit. Une seule fille, une seule date, avaient réussi à faire flancher Sirius Black.

* * *

_15 Juillet 1975 : été après la quatrième année._

Comme tous les 15 juillet depuis 1971, Sirius, Peter et Remus retrouvaient James chez lui pour y passer deux semaines. C'était la tradition. Mais cette année là, alors qu'ils venaient de finir leur quatrième année, la tradition allait changer. Bien sûr, ils iraient chez les Potter comme à leur habitude, mais ils y rencontreraient la fameuse sœur de James.

Pourquoi avoir attendu quatre années pour la rencontrer ? La réponse était simple, la famille Potter partait généralement en voyage en Août, ils avaient donc la possibilité de voir leurs amis qu'en Juillet, la sœur de James partait généralement voir ses amis lorsque les maraudeurs étaient chez James. De plus, James ne voulait pas vraiment qu'ils la rencontrent. Non pas qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec sa sœur, mais il la trouvait quelque peu étrange. Elle était une fille quand même et le James de 15 ans était persuadé qu'elle n'allait pas s'entendre avec ses amis. Elle n'avait elle non plus pas manifester une quelconque envie de rencontrer ses amis. Ça avait été donc un accord tacite au fil des années, lorsque James invitait ses amis, sa sœur déguerpissait de la maison.

Mais pas cette année.

James accueillit en ce mardi matin ses amis alors que la maison était vide. Ses parents et sa sœur étaient partis au chemin de traverse tôt le matin. Sirius, Remus et Peter entrèrent dans le manoir des Potter et s'installèrent dans la chambre de James. Sirius laissa tomber sa valise dans un coin de la chambre et se tourna vers son frère avec un grand sourire.

- Alors comme ça on va _enfin_ rencontrer ta chère sœur ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Ouais, marmonna James. Rien de très important vous savez, c'est _juste_ ma sœur.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'étonna Remus. Bien sûr que c'est important, c'est _ta _sœur. En plus, d'après ce que tu nous dis tu t'entends bien avec. Alors où est le soucis ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla James. Juste une petite indication, c'est ma sœur... commença James. Donc.. Enfin. Vous voyez ?

Les trois paires d'yeux de ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. James se sentit gêné. Non, ils ne voyaient évidemment pas.

- Ben, c'est ma sœur, donc ne la touchez pas quoi.

- Pourquoi on la toucherait ? S'exclama Peter. Elle n'est pas à Poudlard, elle doit avoir tout au plus onze ans.

James porta sa main dans ses cheveux.

- En fait non, elle en a quatorze, enfin elle a un an de moins que moi. C'est juste qu'il y a une tradition dans la famille de ma mère qui veut que les filles aillent à Beauxbatons. Donc c'est pour ça aussi que vous ne l'avez jamais vu, répondit James.

- T'en fait pas, James, elle est entre de bonnes mains avec nous, rit Sirius qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Les trois sortirent à la file indienne alors que James restait quelques secondes dans sa chambre.

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Quand midi sonna, les parents de James ainsi que sa sœur arrivèrent par la cheminée. Jane Potter était la mère de James. Elle avait les cheveux châtain qui tiraient quelque peu vers l'auburn, elle était assez grande et avait de grands yeux marrons. Henry Potter, le père de James, était un grand homme brun aux yeux marrons, à qui ressemblait étrangement James. Sa sœur, par contre, était encore jeune et donc plus petite que ses parents et James, elle avait elle aussi les yeux marrons et des cheveux châtain assez foncés et longs. Ils formaient une sorte de crinière qui lui allait assez bien. Remus, Sirius et Peter restèrent stupéfaits quand ils la virent. Non pas qu'elle était extraordinaire, mais elle était _la _sœur de James.

Elle s'avança alors vers son frère et se mit à côté de lui. Il soupira et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Remus, Sirius, Peter, je vous présente ma sœur, Elsa, dit-il alors.

Cette dernière leurs fit un léger sourire et vint leurs dire bonjour. Elle ne leurs dit pas un mot et partit rapidement vers sa chambre. James resta de marbre, attendant la réaction de ses amis.

- Elle a l'air sympa, dit Remus pour briser le silence. Mais timide.

- Oui, quand elle ne connaît pas trop les gens, elle a tendance à être timide. Elle est jeune après tout.

- Elle est intrigante, lâcha alors Sirius qui avait été étonnamment silencieux.

James lui lança un drôle de regard et arqua un sourcil.

- Non mais, James, pas intrigante comme bizarre. Mais intrigante comme intéressante, se rattrapa Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ça ne me rassure pas non plus, rit James.

James s'était détendu. Ses amis n'étaient pas plus intéressés que cela en sa sœur et ils avaient compris qu'on ne touchait pas à la sœur de James Potter. James était le genre de personne très attaché à sa famille et qui la protégeait quoiqu'il arrive. Il était pire avec sa sœur. Elsa était d'ailleurs plutôt contente d'être à Beauxbatons et non à Poudlard où James aurait été infernal.

_15 Juillet 1976 : été après la cinquième année._

Comme le voulait la tradition, Sirius, Remus et Peter n'allaient pas tarder à arriver dans le manoir des Potter. Elsa, qui l'année passée les avait rencontré, restait aussi dans le manoir cet été-là. Au final, elle s'était plutôt bien entendue avec les maraudeurs et cela ne dérangeait pas James qu'elle reste. Elsa avait été très timide avec eux au départ, mais elle s'était peu à peu ouverte et avait remarqué qu'ils étaient plutôt drôles et sympas. Elle avait aimé le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec eux. Ça lui changeait des personnes de Beauxbatons.

Les maraudeurs en cette journée, étaient arrivés dans l'après-midi, vu que le matin, ils attendaient impatiemment les résultats de leurs Buses. Bien sûr, chacun d'entre eux les avait eu. James était impatient de les recevoir. Au fil des années, le lien d'amitié qui les unissait ne s'était que resserré. Elsa était aussi quelque peu impatiente de les revoir, car même si elle ne les avait vu que deux semaines, elle s'était en quelque sorte attachée à eux.

On sonna à la porte. Il n'y avait qu'Elsa et James dans le manoir. James qui était à l'extérieur dans la piscine. Elsa était dans le salon et regarda autour d'elle, pour voir si James arrivait. Il n'avait pas dû entendre. Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle regarda à travers le judas et vit Sirius, Remus et Peter tout souriants. Un sourire lui échappa et elle ouvrit la porte. Elle les accueillit alors avec un grand sourire, alors qu'eux semblaient plus étonnés que ce soit elle qui leurs ouvre.

- Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle gaiement. James est dans la piscine, rajouta-t-elle face à leur incompréhension.

Remus fut le premier à lui dire bonjour puis suivis Peter et Sirius. James arriva en courant dans le salon, encore à moitié mouillé et prit dans ses bras ses amis. Elsa eut un sourire attendri en voyant ce spectacle sous ses yeux. Elle se retira ensuite dans sa chambre pour les laisser entre amis.

* * *

Les parents de James et Elsa étaient partis pour le week-end et leurs avaient donc laissé le manoir. Le soir, Elsa descendit de sa chambre pour manger avec son frère et ses amis. Ils avaient préparé le repas et Elsa fut surprise de voir qu'ils avaient déjà mis la table, avec une assiette pour elle. Ils s'installèrent et Elsa mangeait silencieusement alors qu'ils parlaient de Poudlard.

- Et toi, Elsa, c'est comment Beauxbatons ? Demanda Remus.

Elle leva son visage vers Remus et reposa sa fourchette.

- Oh... Heu... C'est un peu comme Poudlard en fait. Sauf qu'on parle français et qu'on porte des uniformes bleus, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Assez moche en plus, rajouta-t-elle. C'est plus traditionnel aussi, j'ai l'impression que votre directeur est quelque peu...

- Fou ? Déjanté ? À mettre dans un asile ? Proposa Peter avec un sourire. C'est un peu ça l'idée en fait.

Elsa lâcha un petit rire.

- Et comment sont les françaises ? Demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Pas comme les anglaises de Poudlard apparemment, rétorqua Elsa, vu le nombre de conquêtes que tu as pu avoir cette année, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

- Tu sais, ce ne sont pas les filles de Poudlard qui sont à blâmer, mais Sirius, ricana James.

- Tu peux parler, James, avec ta Lily Evans ! Répliqua Sirius en lançant un clin d'oeil à Elsa.

- Qui est Lily ? Demanda alors Elsa piquée par la curiosité.

Il y eut alors un silence, le genre de silence qui était particulièrement gênant. Tous les regards étaient rivés vers elle alors que James se prenait la tête entre les mains. S'il n'en avait pas parlé à sa famille, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent, mais bien sûr, il pouvait compter sur Sirius pour faire ce genre de maladresse. Sirius éclata alors de rire, alors que bien vite, Remus et Peter le suivirent.

- La future femme de James, si on l'écoute, répondit Peter en riant.

- Le béguin de James serait tout de même plus juste, rectifia Remus qui avait du mal à cacher son hilarité.

- Béguin, béguin, ça fait quand même cinq ans qu'il nous en parle de cette Lily. Lily par-ci, Lily par-là, ajouta Sirius.

- Je vois, soupira Elsa. Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

- Parce que tu n'aurais pas compris, tu es trop jeune et …

- Et je n'ai qu'un an de moins que toi, James, le réprimanda-t-elle. J'aurais compris. Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! Loin de là même.

James soupira. Elle était trop jeune, il en restait persuadé. Après tout elle n'était _que _sa petite sœur, une jeune fille. Une fillette. Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

* * *

Le soir arriva. James était allongé sur son lit plongé dans ses pensées alors que Sirius et Peter faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier et que Remus bouquinait dans son coin. James se releva et fixa Remus.

- Quoi ? Marmonna ce dernier en levant le nez de son livre sentant le regard insistant de James.

- Rien, répondit James.

Remus ferma son livre et soupira. Il se tourna vers James, alors que Sirius et Peter commençaient à tendre l'oreille.

- J'ai raison quand je dis qu'elle est trop jeune pour comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Elle _est_ trop jeune ? Lança James.

- Je ne pense pas. Tu sais, elle a quinze ans, certes elle n'est pas vieille, mais elle est capable de comprendre pas mal de choses, James. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte, comme elle le disait elle n'a plus cinq ans. La petite sœur crédule que tu as pu avoir à une époque n'est plus, répondit Remus avec un petit sourire.

James soupira et se rallongea sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que sa petite sœur n'était plus si petite que ça.

- De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà du avoir des petits-amis ta sœur, si elle est un tant soit peu comme toi, lâcha Sirius d'un ton détaché.

James se releva tout à coup. Les yeux écarquillés.

- Sirius ! On parle de ma sœur là ! Elle n'en a jamais eu, sinon je le saurais enfin, s'exclama James.

Sirius leva un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien.

_15 Juillet 1977 : été après la sixième année._

James avait quelque peu changé de comportement avec Elsa. Il était moins protecteur et la voyait plus comme une jeune femme que comme une fillette. Il avait compris qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir à elle sur des sujets quelque peu délicats, comme Lily Evans. Elsa quant à elle n'en était que plus heureuse, même si elle ne parlait tout de même pas de ses histoires amoureuses.

De toute façon, elle n'aurait presque rien à dire. Elsa n'était pas une jeune femme plus belle qu'une autre, elle n'avait pas du sang de vélane. Rien de tout cela. Elle était juste une fille _normale_. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Elle était assez drôle, intelligente, gentille et douce, mais pas plus qu'une autre fille. Elle avait eu un petit-ami quand elle avait quatorze ans, mais rien de très important. Alors elle n'aurait rien raconté à James. Elle préférait vivre sa vie normalement et traîner avec ses amis que de se préoccuper des garçons.

En ce 15 juillet, elle trépignait d'impatience dans sa chambre, elle savait que les amis de James devraient arriver. Elle les aimait bien. Elle comprenait pourquoi James était si loyal et attaché à eux. Il était près d'une heure du matin, et elle savait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas avant onze heure du matin, mais elle ne pouvait dormir tant elle était heureuse. C'était les habitudes de l'été, chaque 15 juillet, elle était heureuse.

Tout le monde dans le manoir dormait à point fermé, mais elle non. Elle entendit alors des bruits étranges dans le jardin, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. L'angoisse naquit dans son cœur. Elle avait tant entendu parler du Mage noir pendant l'année -même à Beauxbatons- qu'elle avait peur que ce soit lui ou un de ses partisans.

Elle prit alors sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, même si en soit elle n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser et descendit à pas de loup les escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers le jardin, tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration. Arrivant devant les portes qui menaient au jardin elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. Elle mit une main sur son cœur, essayant de reprendre son souffle qui était court tant elle était angoissée. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que ce n'était qu'un chien errant ou quelque chose comme cela. James était courageux. Mais elle, elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que lui en plus en magie. Elle l'était, mais moins.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte qui grinça. Elle grimaça, elle était démasquée c'était sûr. Ça ferait une belle mort, tiens, se dit-elle. Morte à cause d'une porte qui grince. Elle sortit, plissant les yeux de peur que quelque chose lui arrive dans la figure. Mais rien. Elle soupira. Saine et sauve. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une silhouette au fond du jardin. Elle accourut alors vers cette silhouette qui se tenait à un arbre. Elle s'approcha alors que la personne levait son visage vers elle. Elle plissa les yeux pour savoir qui c'était.

- Sirius ! S'étonna-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus de lui.

- Chut ! Chuchota-t-il en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Il ne faudrait pas réveiller tes parents.

- Que fais-tu ici ? À cette heure-ci ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain matin, rit-elle.

Sirius laissa échapper un rire, mais grimaça ensuite. Elsa laissa vagabonder son regard sur le corps de Sirius et vit qu'il se tenait les côtes. Elle remonta son regard vers son visage, elle aperçut alors qu'il avait quelques bleus. Elle porta sa main à son visage, les sourcils froncés.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment important, marmonna-t-il.

- Si, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu as vu ton état ?! Bon rentre, je vais m'occuper de tes bleus et divers saignements.

- D'accord, marmonna-t-il.

- Je réveille James ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais quoi, non. Pas besoin d'affoler tout le manoir, ce n'est rien de grave. Par contre, Elsa, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à partir vers le manoir, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas galant, mais pourrais-tu prendre mes affaires ?

Elsa laissa échapper un rire et prit sa valise qui trônait un peu plus loin. Sirius rentra boitant dans le manoir et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Elsa qui le suivait de près. Il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau. Elsa posa ses affaires et alla chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain. Elle revint et se mit face à Sirius. Elle sortit alors les divers pansements et fioles de potion. Sirius grimaça.

- Ces trucs-là, marmonna-t-il en montrant les fioles, ça va être douloureux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas plus que tes blessures, répondit-elle en levant ses yeux vers lui.

- Au cas où, murmura-t-il en lançant un sort d'insonorisation.

- Mais, c'est vrai tu as dix-sept ans ! S'exclama alors Elsa. Tu pourrais peut-être te soigner avec un sort.

- Je préfère ne pas essayer, vois-tu, répondit Sirius en un sourire.

Elsa haussa les épaules et commença à verser un peu d'une fiole sur une des compresses. Elle tapota alors le visage de Sirius avec et fit pareil au niveau de ses côtes. Elle mit ensuite les pansements et s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Quelle soirée, se dit-elle.

- Merci, souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

- Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Connais-tu ma famille ? La famille Black ? Demanda-t-il.

- De réputation, ou rumeurs. Mais je n'y crois pas, répondit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Eh bien, je t'ai connu, et je t'ai trouvé plutôt sympa et pas vraiment sadique comme ce qu'on disait de ta famille. Alors je me suis dit que c'était sûrement faux toutes ces rumeurs, répondit-elle simplement.

Sirius esquissa un sourire. Elle était comme James et voyait le bon partout. Sauf que le monde n'était pas rempli de bonnes personnes et Sirius l'avait rapidement appris.

- Ces rumeurs et réputations étaient vraies. Ma famille, enfin la plupart, est exécrable. Je me suis révolté, je suis probablement différent d'eux, mais ils sont de vrais monstres. Ma mère étant probablement la pire. Ils sont adeptes de magie noire, et j'en passe. Bref, hier soir a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai fugué.

Elsa resta sans réponse face à Sirius. Elle ne connaissait pas tous ces problèmes là. En réalité, elle ne connaissait pas réellement les maraudeurs, enfin, pas autant que James. Elle ne les connaissait que deux semaines par an. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Sirius. Elle posa alors une main sur son visage et le tourna vers elle.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, murmura-t-elle. Mais tu sais, mes parents t'adorent, alors peut-être que tu pourras rester ici cet été, sourit-elle.

Elsa pouvait aisément mettre du baume au cœur des gens, et c'était une qualité propre aux Potter. Sirius esquissa à nouveau un sourire et ferma quelques secondes les yeux.

- Peut-être que tu devrais dormir ici ce soir, proposa Elsa. Et expliquer demain à James ce qu'il s'est passé. De toute façon, c'est de famille, si tu le réveilles, il mettra des heures à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, rit Elsa.

- D'accord, répondit-il en se levant du lit.

- Tu peux dormir dans le lit avec moi, Sirius, sourit-elle. Je ne vais pas te manger, et il est suffisamment grand pour deux personnes. Voire même trois ou quatre si tu veux mon avis, ajouta-t-elle.

Il alla chercher quelques affaires dans sa valise pour dormir alors qu'Elsa se roulait en boule dans un côté du lit, prête à s'endormir. Sirius s'allongea alors à l'autre bout du lit. Presque gêné. Il riait intérieurement. Sirius Black gêné parce qu'il dormait avec un fille. C'était un comble.

- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il. Et merci.

Elsa ne répondit pas et s'endormit presque instantanément.

* * *

Elsa se leva difficilement ce matin-là. La nuit avait été quelque peu courte. Elle fit attention à ne pas réveiller Sirius qui dormait profondément et s'extirpa du lit sans un bruit. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et s'installa avec son café. Elle vit alors peu de temps après arriver James, les cheveux en bataille et le regard vitreux. Il prit lui aussi un café et s'installa face à sa sœur.

- Bonne nuit ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Courte et agitée, murmura-t-elle. Et toi ?

- Longue et paisible, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elsa le lui rendit. Elle avala une gorgée de café.

- Sirius est là, lâcha-t-elle.

- D'accord, marmonna James.

Il prit alors une gorgée de café. Attendit quelques secondes, Elsa le fixant de ses grands yeux. Il croqua dans sa tartine, puis haussa un sourcil.

- Attend, commença-t-il en posant sa tasse de café. Comment ça « Sirius est là » ? Il n'est pas là, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Il est arrivé hier soir, au bout milieu de la nuit, répondit Elsa en haussant les épaules. Il a dormi dans ma chambre.

- Ah ! S'exclama James. Ça explique donc tout.

Il reprit une gorgée de café puis reposa brutalement sa tasse sur la table, les yeux envoyant des éclairs.

- Il est dans ta chambre ?! Il est arrivé hier soir ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Enfin pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Rassure moi, il a dormi par terre, ou je ne sais où mais pas avec toi !

- Oui, il est dans ma chambre, reprit calmement Elsa. Il est arrivé hier soir après une heure du matin, en transplanant j'imagine ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. D'après ce que j'ai compris ça ne colle pas vraiment avec sa famille, il y a eu un incident hier soir et il a fugué. Il était blessé, je l'ai soigné. On a jugé qu'il n'était pas forcément très utile de te réveiller. Non je n'ai pas laissé ton meilleur ami gravement blessé dormir par terre. Oui on a dormi ensemble, et non, il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Fais confiance aux autres un peu.

James fixait sa sœur et essayait de réaliser la chose calmement. Il se leva d'un bond et marmonna un « Je vais le tuer ! » avant de partir vers la chambre de sa sœur. Elsa leva les yeux au ciel et finit son déjeuné tranquillement, se disant qu'il se calmerait bien vite.

* * *

Elsa s'était installée dans le jardin, sur une chaise longue, lisant tranquillement un de ses livres. Les maraudeurs au grand complet étaient réunis dans le manoir des Potter depuis le midi. Elle entendit quelques pas s'approchant et leva le nez de son livre. Elle vit alors Sirius qui arrivait vers elle. Elle lui fit un léger sourire.

- Toujours en vie à ce que je vois ? Rit-elle.

- James m'a épargné, répondit-il en s'installant sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit ainsi, marmonna Elsa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il veut te protéger, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Elsa ne répondit pas et essaya de retourner à sa lecture. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

- Me protéger de toi ? Ou de tout le monde ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'imagine de tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un garçon, et particulièrement de moi, rit Sirius.

- C'est injuste, souffla-t-elle. Il fait obstacle à ma vie. Je ne parle pas de toi, mais si jamais je voulais présenter mon petit-ami je ne le pourrais pas à cause de lui. Il faut vraiment qu'il évolue, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle tourna son regard vers Sirius et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Et même, si jamais j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, et que par je ne sais quel hasard toi aussi, on n'aurait pas pu vivre ce qu'on avait à vivre à cause de lui, dit-elle alors scandalisée. C'est complètement idiot.

- J'imagine que tu es le fruit défendu. L'inaccessible, souffla Sirius.

_15 Juillet 1978 : été après la septième année._

- Je te l'ai dit, Elsa, que Lily venait ? Demanda James à Elsa qui passait dans le salon.

- Oui, au moins cent fois, James.

- Essaie d'être, tu sais... Gentille avec elle. Enfin, entre filles, vous devriez vous entendre.

- Je serais gentille, James. Je serais moi-même et à ce que je sache je ne suis pas un monstre malpoli.

- C'est vrai, marmonna James.

Elsa lui sourit quelque peu et s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon. Elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur son frère.

- Tu tiens à elle, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Plus que ça, souffla-t-il. J'ai attendu sept ans pour l'avoir, je pensais que je ne pourrais pas l'aimer plus qu'avant, mais si. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle, Elsa, tu ne te rends pas compte.

Elle lui fit un mince sourire.

- J'aimerais savoir aimer comme tu aimes James, murmura-t-elle alors.

* * *

Il était midi trente. Les maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily Evans, étaient là, attablés avec les deux Potter, mangeant gaiement. Riant et parlant.

- Alors comment a été votre année ? Demanda alors Elsa en se resservant de nourriture.

- Étrange, répondit alors Remus avec un sourire.

- Ah bon ? Rit Elsa. Pourquoi ?

- Le fait qu'il y ait Voldemort, là dehors, les attaques, mais aussi les Aspics, le fait que c'était notre dernière année à Poudlard, Lily qui dit -enfin- oui à James, les deux qui sont ensemble, Sirius qui ne vagabonde presque plus entre les filles. Une année quelque peu étrange, quoi, répondit alors Remus.

Elsa fronça ses sourcils, puis lui sourit.

- Je vois, en effet, une année hors du commun. Et je suis sûre que ce n'est que le début.

- Vous l'avez senti, vous, en France, que Voldemort montait en puissance ? Demanda alors Peter.

- Pas exactement. Moi oui, vu que je reçois la Gazette du Sorcier, mais les médias français n'en parlent pas vraiment. Ils parlent d'une menace, mais rien qui ne pourrait toucher la France, selon eux, répondit alors Elsa.

- Ça a tout bouleversé à Poudlard, intervint alors Sirius. Quand on affrontait les Serpentard, on ne les affrontait pas parce qu'ils étaient dans une maison rivale, mais dans un camp rival, parce qu'ils étaient pour la plupart des futurs mangemorts. C'était électrique. Et pas mal d'entre nous ont choisi de se battre après Poudlard.

- Pas vous, n'est-ce-pas ? Rétorqua Elsa.

Il y eut un silence. Pesant. Lourd de sens.

- N'est-ce-pas ? Insista Elsa en se tournant vers son frère.

- Elsa... Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es trop jeune, commença James.

- Je ne suis pas trop jeune, James ! J'ai dix-sept ans, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est toi l'immature dans cette pièce. Même vous tous ! S'exclama-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius. C'est dangereux, vous allez risquer vos vies, vous pouvez perdre la vie ! En êtes-vous conscients ?

- On le sait, répondit Remus. Mais nous nous battrons pour ce en quoi nous croyons.

- Juste ça ? Rétorqua Elsa. Je vais donc retourner à Beauxbatons pour ma dernière année en ayant peur qu'un jour, en ouvrant la Gazette, soit marqués vos noms dans la rubrique nécrologique, lâcha-t-elle en se levant de table.

Elle partit vers sa chambre, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui annonce cela. Elle avait peur. Peut-être que eux n'avaient pas peur parce qu'ils étaient courageux, mais elle n'était pas comme eux. Elsa avait peur. Elle mourrait de trouille. Et tant pis si elle paraissait égoïste aux yeux de James et ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Elle ne voulait pas avoir peur, s'inquiéter pour eux. Elle ne le voulait pas et elle savait que ce n'était pas de son ressort.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le regard dans le vide. Elle entendit alors toquer à sa porte, et lâcha un grognement.

- Pars, James !

- Je peux donc entrer, entendit-elle.

Sirius passa sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte, lui fit un léger sourire et entra. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et tourna son visage vers elle. Elsa gardait ses yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa chambre.

- James était persuadé que tu allais te calmer et accepter la nouvelle, commença Sirius. J'ai préféré venir voir, si ça allait, quand même.

- Bien sûr que non, lâcha-t-elle. Vous êtes tous aussi idiots les uns que les autres ! Et moi aussi, pour le coup. Je sais que si vous vous battez c'est pour une cause honorable, et c'est courageux. Mais...

Sa voix se brisa et elle tourna son visage vers celui de Sirius.

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre, souffla-t-elle. Aucun d'entre vous.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est le risque à prendre pour réduire à néant ce Voldemort, et tant pis si on doit y rester, au moins on ne sera pas mort en vain. On a fait nos choix, Elsa, et tu ne pourras pas faire changer d'avis à des têtes de mule comme nous, sourit-il.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas _te_ perdre, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, sourit-il alors.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, ses yeux commençaient à s'emplir de larmes. Elle soupira et remonta alors son regard vers celui de Sirius. Elle était proche de lui, trop proche, et ce n'était pas bon. Sirius avait l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Parce qu'il l'avait toujours voulu, parce qu'elle était interdite, parce qu'elle était l'inaccessible. Et il adorait braver les interdits. Il se dit alors qu'un baiser, un seul était possible. James ne le saurait pas. Jamais. Ce n'était que pour essayer. Ça n'avait rien de méchant.

Elle avait l'air si vulnérable, et si fragile et à la fois si forte et authentique. Il s'approcha alors d'elle. Elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Elsa sentait sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et son cœur s'accélérer. Les lèvres de Sirius étaient à quelques millimètres des siennes, et elle sentait son souffle s'écraser sur son visage. Il posa alors doucement, presque trop, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était juste pour essayer. Ce n'était pas bien méchant. Ce n'était que céder à la tentation. L'interdit avait un goût exquis aux yeux de Sirius. Ce n'était rien. Ce n'était que pour essayer. Alors pourquoi avait-il envi de recommencer encore et encore ?

_15 Juillet 1979._

Elsa se frottait les mains, les nouait, les tripotait, se balançait d'un pied à un autre. Un an. Et c'était comme si c'était la veille. Elle ressentait toujours les lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes, et même s'il s'en fichait probablement ce n'était pas grave. Un an. James était parti vivre avec Lily dans la banlieue londonienne. Sirius et Remus quant à eux s'étaient trouvés un appartement dans un village non loin de Londres, où il y avait une forêt non loin, pour les « problèmes de fourrure » de Remus comme disait Sirius.

Elsa avait fini sa scolarité à Beauxbatons et avait dix-huit ans. Elle comptait entamer des études de médicomagie sur Londres, mais tout était différent désormais avec la guerre qui menaçait, Voldemort et les mangemorts. Elle ne savait plus.

Elle arriva à Godric's Hollow, un gros sac en main et l'air terrifié. Elle ne devrait pas pourtant, c'était une belle journée. La plus belle qu'il puisse y avoir. James devait se marier avec Lily aujourd'hui, elle devait être heureuse pour lui, pourtant elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de revoir Sirius. Un an. Et pourtant c'était comme s'il s'était infiltré en elle. Sous sa peau. Comme s'il était en elle.

Elle soupira et avança lentement vers l'église dans laquelle elle rentra. Il n'y avait encore personne. Seulement ses parents, les parents de Lily et bien sûr les maraudeurs. Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde. Elle lança alors un regard à Remus.

- Où est mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix peu assurée.

- Dans la pièce derrière cette porte, répondit Sirius en lui indiquant une porte du doigt. Il t'attendait.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers cette porte et entra dans la pièce. Elle souffla et se tourna vers son frère qui était en costume. Il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es en retard, Elsa ! Tellement en retard ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, se reprit-il. Ce n'est pas grave, vu que tu es finalement là. Qu'est ce qui t'a prit tant de temps ?

- Heu... J'avais perdu ma robe pour la cérémonie, mentit-elle.

Elle regarda James dans son ensemble. Il avait un costume noir, simple. Il avait un sourire, un air épanoui qui ne le quittaient pas. Elsa ne put que sourire en le voyant ainsi.

- Tu ne parais pas angoissé par ce mariage, remarqua-t-elle. À ce qu'il paraît, beaucoup de futurs mariés appréhendent le jour de leur mariage.

- Je ne peux pas appréhender, répondit-il avec un sourire. Pas quand c'est avec Lily. Elle est la bonne, je le sais.

Le sourire d'Elsa s'évanouit alors.

- Comment as-tu su que Lily était la bonne ? Comment être si sûr ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je pense que tu le sais c'est tout. Tu le sens. C'est une sorte de sixième sens.

Elsa resta quelques secondes dans ses pensées puis revint à elle-même. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et vit Sirius entrer d'un coup dans la pièce.

- Cornedrue, il est 11h, autant dire que la plupart des invités sont arrivés, tout d'un coup en plus. Les joies du transplanage j'imagine, rit Sirius. Bref, tu es prêt ?

- Oui. Je l'ai toujours été, souffla James.

Elsa s'approcha alors de lui et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu seras proche ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Juste au premier rang, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Toujours là, James.

Il passa alors une main sur la joue de sa sœur et la laissa partir de la pièce.

* * *

Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux dès qu'elle voyait Lily et James ensemble. Ils étaient enfin mariés, et Elsa se demanda si elle avait déjà vu des personnes qui allaient si bien ensemble. Elle prit alors un verre de champagne et s'en alla féliciter les nouveaux mariés.

Son père lui attrapa le bras pour la tourner vers elle. Il lui fit alors une bise sur la joue.

- Nous devons y aller avec ta mère, si on ne veut pas gâcher ce si beau mariage. Tu sais bien, Elsa, qu'_il _nous traque, lui souffla-t-il.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

Ils partirent et elle resta seule quelques instants, en dehors de l'église. Comme abandonnée, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner voir qui c'était. Sirius entra dans son champs de vision et resta à côté d'elle. Proche d'elle. Trop proche d'elle pour son propre bien.

- Belle cérémonie, n'est-ce-pas ? Dit-il d'un ton détaché.

- C'est vrai, répondit Elsa d'un souffle. C'est beau de voir deux personnes qui se sont trouvées.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui et croisa les yeux de Sirius. Brumeux. Sombres. Elle soupira et détourna le regard. Ça lui faisait presque mal de le voir là. Elle ne l'aimait pas non. Mais elle savait que c'était lui. Que ce serait toujours lui. Elle l'avait toujours su dans le fond, mais elle ne se l'était jamais avoué.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il alors. Tu as trouvé le bon ?

Elle esquissa un sourire, tellement la question était idiote. Elle eut un rire jaune.

- Oui.

- Oh, lâcha Sirius.

Elsa voulait partir. Voulait s'enfuir, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, maintenant. Et tant pis si ça menait à rien.

- Tu es le bon Sirius, lâcha-t-elle. Tu es le bon, c'est tout, je le sais. Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer, Sirius, mais c'est toi, ça l'a toujours été.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes. Ne croyant pas ce qu'elle avait dit, ou ne voulant pas y croire. Elle était interdite. Il n'avait pas le droit. Sinon il perdrait James, et il le savait.

- Mais il y a James et il ne l'acceptera jamais. Si je devais choisir entre James et toi...

- Ce serait James, je sais. Ce sera toujours James, répondit-elle à sa place.

Il n'ajouta rien et préféra se taire. Elsa soupira. James la mènerait à sa perte, elle en était sûre. Elle se détourna et partit, les larmes aux yeux. Elsa voyait James et ses amis être des personnes fortes et courageuses. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elsa n'était pas une femme forte, ou courageuse. Elle était sensible et elle n'était pas une lâche, mais elle n'était comme James non plus. Elsa était simplement une jeune femme, normale, banale. Elle avait trouvé la bonne personne, elle le sentait. Mais trouver la bonne personne ne voulait pas dire qu'on vivrait heureux avec. Cela voulait juste dire qu'elle avait trouvé le bon. Mais qu'elle ne l'aurait pas.

_15 Juillet 1980. _

Sirius savait qu'_elle_ serait là. Qu'_elle _allait arriver d'un instant à un autre. Ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose quand elle venait, quand il la voyait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était dans la maison de James et Lily de Godric's Hallow. Ils patientaient tous l'arrivée d'Elsa, avant de commencer à parlementer. Dumbledore était là aussi. Lily était assise sur son fauteuil, le ventre bien rond. Sirius souriait à l'idée que le petit Harry allait bientôt arriver. Remus restait dans le silence, dans son coin, ainsi que Peter. James arriva dans la pièce avec du café. La soirée allait être rude, ils le savaient tous.

Ils entendirent alors un craquement de transplanage et on toqua à la porte. Sirius dirigea instantanément son regard vers la porte. C'était _elle_. Il pouvait déjà le sentir. James _la _fit entrer. Elsa lui laissa un baiser sur sa joue, salua chaleureusement Lily tout en passant une main sur son ventre de femme enceinte. Elle salua ensuite tout aussi chaleureusement Remus et Peter, puis Dumbledore qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle se retrouva ensuite face à un Sirius presque désemparé. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, dans un geste naturel.

Il huma son odeur, juste une fois, pour s'en rappeler pendant des jours et des jours. Elle était en lui et il ne pouvait pas la chasser, c'était comme ça. Mais James, jamais, au grand jamais, il n'accepterait que Sirius se mette avec elle. Il voulait la protéger contre lui, et Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comprendre.

Si seulement, elle n'avait pas été Elsa Potter. Tout aurait été différent.

Elle s'assit alors sur une chaise et la conversation commença. Cette soirée n'annonçait rien de bon. C'était certain. Il y avait une tension presque palpable.

- Je cherchais un nouveau professeur de divination aujourd'hui et j'ai rencontré une jeune femme nommée Sibylle Trelawney. Femme charmante mais j'ai fortement douté de ses capacités, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse une prophétie. Elle ne s'en rappelle d'ailleurs plus de cette prophétie, vu qu'elle était dans une sorte de transe, mais moi... Je l'ai gravé dans ma mémoire, commença Dumbledore et sirotant son café.

- Laissez-moi deviner, Albus, c'est à propos de nous, lâcha James. Pourquoi, au grand, pourquoi les Potter sont un aimant à problèmes ? Rit-il ensuite pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- En effet, c'est à propos de vous, répondit Albus. Mais c'est grave. Très grave et je vous conseille, James, de ne pas prendre ça à la rigolade. C'est à propos de votre fils.

Le visage de James s'assombrit instantanément. Il resserra ses poings. Lily posa alors une main douce sur ses poings et lui fit un regard qui se voulait rassurant alors que dans son fort intérieur, elle était terrifiée.

- J'ai immédiatement noté dans mon esprit cette prophétie et elle m'a tellement marquée... Enfin, elle disait que celui qui pourra vaincre Voldemort était l'enfant de personnes qui l'ont défié trois fois, naissant à la fin du mois de Juillet. Voldemort devra alors le marquer. Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Votre fils est annoncé pour la fin du mois de Juillet, Lily, il fallait que je vous informe de cela. Un autre enfant serait peut être concerné, c'est le fils de...

- Alice et Frank ? Le coupa Lily, l'air inquiet.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il y eut alors un silence pesant.

- Tant que Voldemort ne connaît pas cette prophétie, Lily, James et Harry seront en sécurité, non ? Intervint alors Sirius.

Nouveau silence pesant. Elsa renifla dans son coin et leva son visage vers les autres.

- Comment ? Lâcha-t-elle. Il est au courant n'est-ce-pas, sinon vous ne seriez pas là, alors comment ?

- Un mangemort. Un mangemort a entendu quelques bribes de cette prophétie, je l'ai vu s'enfuir, je n'ai pas pu le rattraper, répondit alors Dumbledore d'un air désolé.

- Qui ? Trancha James. Qui !

- Severus Rogue, souffla le professeur.

James se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette. Sirius le suivant.

- Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, cracha-t-il.

- Non, James ! S'exclama alors Lily qui se leva doucement.

- Ne me dis pas, Lily, que tu veux le défendre ! Vociféra James.

- Bien sûr que non, James ! Je ne suis pas idiote. Mais, toi, tu n'es pas un assassin, riposta-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

- Que peut-on faire pour les protéger ? Demanda alors Remus d'une voix calme.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui.

- Vous, rien ! Répondit alors James. Vous n'allez pas risquer vos vies pour nous. Hors de question. On s'en sortira, avec Lily, on s'en sort toujours.

- Pas cette fois-ci, James. Si Voldemort vous veut mort, ainsi que ce bébé, vous aurez besoin d'aide, répondit alors Dumbledore d'une voix parfaitement calme et contrôlée. C'est bien pour cela que je vous ai tous appelé. Il faut que Voldemort ne puisse pas vous trouver, et pour cela il vous faut un gardien de secret.

- Ce sera donc moi ! Se proposa Sirius.

- Non, intervint James. Ce serait trop prévisible. Non, il s'y attendra.

Il y eut alors un silence, où chacun réfléchissait. Elsa tourna alors son regard vers James.

- Pourquoi pas moi ? Proposa-t-elle alors. J'ai fais mes études en France, personne ne me connaît ici. Personne ne sait si on est proche ou non, tous les deux, alors Voldemort ne cherchera pas d'abord de mon côté.

- Ce serait une bonne idée, répondit alors Dumbledore.

- Hors de question, intervint Sirius d'une voix sèche.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui choisis, Sirius, lui répondit Elsa en plantant ses yeux furieux dans les siens.

* * *

James et Lily après un long débat avaient accepté que ce soit Elsa la gardienne du secret. James avait une confiance aveugle en elle, et Lily aussi, elle ne voyait que ses bons côtés et la loyauté en faisait partie. Elsa prit plus tard dans la soirée sa cape et entreprit de rentrer chez elle, après cette soirée plutôt mouvementée. Dumbledore avait procédé au sort qui permettait de rendre James et Lily ainsi que leur futur enfant invisible aux yeux de Voldemort. Elle enlaça chaleureusement son frère une dernière fois et sortit de la maison.

Elle resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte. Juste pour savourer l'instant, l'air frais et doux de cette mi-juillet. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait la bonne chose en se proposant comme gardienne du secret. La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius se planta face à Elsa. Il referma la porte derrière lui et prit Elsa par le bras.

- Tu sais que tu es complètement stupide et inconsciente ?! Vociféra-t-il.

- Au moins autant que toi, Sirius, marmonna-t-elle.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te proposer comme gardienne ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'est dangereux ! Voldemort va tout faire pour les trouver, et s'il veut les trouver, la piste va remonter automatiquement à qui ? À toi, sombre idiote ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je sais, Sirius ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je le sais. Mais chacun a sa façon d'être courageux. Je l'admets je serais peut-être incapable de me battre comme vous le faites, vous, mais je suis capable de le faire pour protéger les gens que j'aime. James et Lily sont ma famille, et le futur Harry l'est aussi. Je ne les laisserai jamais, jamais tu m'entends, tomber, dit-elle d'une voix calme et autoritaire. Alors oui je sais ce que je fais, Sirius, mais je ne peux pas les perdre. Je ne veux pas les perdre et c'est le seul moyen de les protéger. Chacun agit comme il peut pendant cette guerre.

Sirius planta ses yeux dans les siens et ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Ne respirant pratiquement plus.

- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de _te _perdre, Elsa, murmura-t-il alors.

Cette dernière resta interdite quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser.

- Ne dis pas ça, si tu ne le penses pas, Sirius, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux dans le fond.

- Ah parce que tu sais ce que je veux désormais ? Ricana-t-elle.

- Tu veux une vie paisible, avec quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es. Mais tu veux aussi rire, tu veux quelques aventures, tu ne veux pas de la routine. Tu veux avoir ton travail, et ta famille proche de toi. Tu veux de la passion et tu veux quelqu'un qui te transporte, qui t'emporte, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Il eut presque un sourire et s'approcha encore plus d'elle, alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Il passa alors ses mains sur son visage. Tant pis, si elle était la sœur de James. Tant pis si lui il était Sirius Black. Il n'était plus le plus grand danger qu'encourrait Elsa, loin de là. Elle allait avoir Voldemort à ses trousses. Alors que Sirius se laisse aller ou non, ce ne serait peut-être pas la pire des choses ?

Il se jeta alors presque sur ses lèvres. Parce qu'il en avait envie. Parce qu'elle en avait envie. Parce qu'ils se retenaient depuis trop longtemps. Et tant pis, Sirius gâcherait tout et romprait sa promesse. Tant pis. Parce qu'_elle_ en valait le coup, après tout. Elle n'était pas exceptionnelle, mais elle était elle-même et ça suffisait largement pour Sirius.

Elsa prit Sirius par le col et transplana alors. Ils arrivèrent dans son appartement, à elle. Sirius la poussa alors contre un mur et entreprit de l'embrasser encore et encore. Elle lui prit sa main et le tira jusque dans sa chambre. Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien et l'allongea sur le lit. Elsa soupirait, gémissait, riait et murmurait des choses. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait presque l'impression de rêver. Et elle se sentait complète, parce qu'_il_ était là, avec elle. Il n'y avait plus d'Elsa, ou de Sirius, ni de James, ni de guerre, ni de mangemort, ni de gardien de secret. Il n'y avait qu'eux et ce moment leurs appartenait.

À jamais.

_15 Juillet 1981. _

Sirius papillonna des yeux en ce matin de juillet. Il s'étira longuement et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne à côté de lui dans son lit. Étrange. Il enfila un pantalon et sortit de la chambre, l'esprit encore dans le brouillard. Ses pas le dirigèrent vers la cuisine d'où il sentait déjà une bonne odeur de café chaud et du thé. Il vit alors Elsa avec une de ses chemises sur le dos, en train de se servir une tasse de thé. Il s'approcha d'un pas souple d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui vola un baiser. Il vit l'éclair d'un sourire traverser son visage.

Il se servit alors un tasse de café et s'assit face à Elsa.

- Qu'as-tu de prévu aujourd'hui ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Ce soir : pleine lune avec Lunard, Cornedrue et Queudver. Cette après-midi, je vais acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de mon filleul.

- Ah, tu as enfin trouvé son cadeau ? Rit Elsa.

- Il me restait encore deux semaines, j'étais large ! Mais oui, j'ai longtemps hésité et je pense que le mini ballais volant est parfait pour lui.

- Lily va te maudire sur au moins trois générations, sourit Elsa.

- Ce serait dommage, répondit-il en un clin d'oeil en passant une main sur le ventre d'Elsa qui commençait à être bien arrondi. Elle n'osera pas maudire sa future nièce.

- On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit une fille, Sirius ! Rétorqua Elsa en souriant. Déjà que ça fait seulement quelques jours qu'on est bien sûr qu'il y a bien un bébé …

- Il faudra d'ailleurs demandé à Peter si ça le dérange de devenir le gardien, lâcha Sirius. Je veux que tu ne cours aucun risque, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard sceptique d'Elsa.

Elle soupira mais ne le contredit pas. Elle était d'accord dans le fond. Elle ne voulait faire courir aucun risque à son enfant. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas lui. Ou elle. Pas après avoir perdu ses propres parents il y a quelques mois. La guerre faisait rage. Voldemort était de plus en plus puissant et rassemblait de plus en plus de fidèle. Cela inquiétait Elsa qui voyait en plus Sirius et James faire des missions pour le Ministère ou l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle n'était pas rassurée mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas enlever cela à Sirius : sa liberté. Et elle l'avait accepté depuis longtemps.

* * *

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement et Sirius se préparait à partir chez Remus. Elsa le regardait s'agiter dans tout leur appartement, alors qu'elle était assise dans le salon lisant un livre paisiblement. Il s'avança alors vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je reviendrai demain matin, annonça-t-il.

- Comme toujours, Sirius. Je le sais.

- Si tu as un problème tu m'envoies un patronus, Elsa, n'importe quel problème, je viendrais. Je serais là. À demain, ajouta-t-il avant de partir vers la porte.

- Soyez prudent, surtout, répondit-elle.

- Comme toujours. Je t'aime.

Il transplana alors devant ses yeux. Un doux sourire se glissa sur le visage d'Elsa. Elle avait eu raison. Sirius était le bon. Il l'avait toujours été. Et elle était heureuse. Tellement heureuse. Certaines femmes ne vivent que pour se battre, que par les aventures et le danger. Elsa non. Elle l'assumait. Elle rêvait d'une vie paisible, avec quelques rebondissements de temps en temps, bien sûr, mais d'une vie paisible. Elle ne cherchait pas à être la plus forte ou la plus courageuse, elle cherchait simplement le bonheur. C'était tout.

* * *

Elsa regarda sa montre. 22h. Elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle se leva du canapé et s'étira comme un chat. Elle sentit alors un long frisson la parcourir. Quelque chose n'allait pas elle le sentait. Comme un sixième sens. Elle fronça ses sourcils et attrapa sa baguette rapidement qu'elle colla le long de son corps. Elle resta en plein milieu du salon, sans bouger, respirant à peine. Elle entendit alors la serrure de la porte d'entrée grincer. Elle braqua son visage sur celle-ci et vit alors un jet de lumière dorée s'infiltrer dans la serrure. La poignée tourna. Elsa n'était plus capable de bouger. De rien faire. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas léger mais rapide.

Elle se colla contre la porte de la chambre. C'était _lui_. Elle en était sûre. Elle le sentait. Il était là, entouré de magie noire. Elle laissa alors quelques larmes d'angoisse rouler sur son visage. Elle chercha alors dans ses souvenirs, un beau souvenir. Elle prononça la formule du patronus.

- Mettez vous en sécurité. _Il_ est là. Je ne vous trahirez pas, mais changez le gardien. Je vous aime tous profondément. James, bats toi jusqu'au bout. Sirius. Tu étais le bon. Tu l'as toujours été. N'abandonne pas, je t'en pris, murmura-t-elle à son patronus.

Le chien qu'était son patronus partit alors par la fenêtre. Elle entendait les pas feutrés du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son appartement. Elle se décolla alors de la porte de sa chambre et se tint debout, droite, digne devant cette porte pour accueillir Voldemort. La porte s'envola dans un coin de la pièce et elle fit face à Voldemort. Blanc. Grand. Les yeux bleus qui la sondaient, qui la tuaient du regard. Il la toisait. Elle ne bronchait pas. Elle n'était pas aussi courageuse que son frère, ou que Sirius, mais elle l'était. Et si elle devait mourir elle mourrait dignement.

- Où sont-ils ? Siffla-t-il.

- Qui ? Rétorqua-t-elle sans se démonter.

Il eut presque un rire. Un sifflement plutôt.

- Ces maudits Potter. Tu sais où ils sont. Avoue-le et je te laisserai la vie sauve, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il se mit face à elle. Son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Il passa alors sa main sur le ventre d'Elsa, qui se dégagea instantanément.

- Il y a de la vie en toi, Potter, ne sois pas stupide et dis-moi où ils sont.

- Jamais, articula-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux et leva alors sa baguette.

- Je vais te tuer, pauvre idiote ! Menaça-t-il.

- Allez-y, je n'ai pas peur. Allez-y, le défia-t-elle.

Il eut une seconde d'hésitation. Elsa savait que cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre lui. Il était trop puissant. Elle vit alors l'éclair vert sortir de sa baguette et s'écraser sur son corps à elle. Elle tomba alors lourdement sur le sol, le souvenir d'un sourire sur son visage alors que sa dernière pensée allait à Sirius.

* * *

Hello !  
Voilà mon nouvel OS, assez long d'ailleurs (si si pour moi c'est long x)). Mais je me sentais pas de le couper en différent chapitres. Donc voilà...  
Qu'en pensez vous ?

Merci de m'avoir lu!  
Bisous !


End file.
